User talk:Sagestorm70
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sagestorm70 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 19:27, 2010 June 20 Roleplaying Hi Sagestorm. I'm ddevans96z, but you can call me Dalton. Yes, you can create a page for you're roleplay character; you're actually supposed to. Just ask the leader of the clan you want to join to have a cat, and give a description. See you around, [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Something else I should mention...If you've ever been on the IRC on WW, you know how that works. We have that here too. Just click IRC on the side and put the channel below the link you see into the system. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And another thing XD You can join multiple clans, and you can also have more than one cat in a clan. So you can join both RiverClan and ShadowClan if you want. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 20:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: My bad, Dalton explained that you weren't logged in :) Alright, as for joining RiverClan, would you mind joining ShadowClan instead? I've got ''way too many apprentices in RiverClan :P [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Ok I saw your message on Dalton's userpage, well there is a white bar at the bottom of you screen click it and type something. That's how but quiting and rejoining is also known as 'spamming'. Just to say! ;) [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 12:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) no, it's not spamming. spamming is advertising. this is flooding 'fgrdg' xg;fd dfsm smfd dfo that's flooding. Icefall Icy Winds 14:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I join? Yes, create a page for her and I'll add her to the allgiances. Also, on the training ground thing, I'm giving you all of them right, but I was looking for a different answer for number eight. So, you get two big pieces and one small piece of whatever you want. Add them to the pile. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry it took so long to reply. :) Yes, you can make pages for your roleplay characters. Don't forget to add family section, the character template, personallity, and a real life image! Icefall Icy Winds 12:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mudkit Sure! I'll add her in right now :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Can i be Mudkit's sister ;)? I talked about it with Nightfall101 for some time and she told me to go on a link and i lead me here, this is my first RP so i;m gonna just play along. Although i know all the basics and things i need to know, I still feel like I don't fit in. Maybe RPing isn't my thing. I'll find out later. Please reply, Foxclaw33 Sure Sure. Foxclaw33My talk! 22:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure lol =P Adderpaw 23:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: DF Nu. I've already said before. When cats appear in the DF and I don't know them, I'm gonna say nu. :P Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sneer Hmmm I always wanted my cats to have kittens so I did make Jackson my black cat he was my first cat i ever had and my past cat Daisy she is my second cat but my mom kicked her out :'( so maybe 1 more kitten Silver - a silver she - cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes Adderpaw 19:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh can you edit their pages because me lazy XP Adderpaw 19:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you can because I roleplay Jackson and Daisy so you can roleplay there kits if you want Adderpaw 19:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes you can join Featured Articles. I'll add you now. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ]] Category:Signatures 03:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i havent been RPing, i needed to catch up on my homework i was slacking off o3o sorry about that... Thinking about Foxkit in class :P Foxclaw33My talk! 23:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh no. She wont become a kittypet. I already roleplay their mom, Jasmine as she was a rougue then she became a kittypet. Oh and why Foxkit has a collar is because she was kinda like Cloudtail and Princess Foxclaw33My talk! 21:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan We already have two Lilackits'. Can you change the name? ~ GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 16:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye I'm leaving for a couple months or even a year so goodbye :'( Adderpaw 22:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I've been crushed or I'm really upset right now and my minds made up :'( Adderpaw 22:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to get rid of them I just want to get away really bad so bye :'( Adderpaw 22:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC We are doing the apprentice ceremony on IRC, we are waiting for you ;). Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 02:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Look :3 I made it for you. And no Bloodclaw didnt make it. THe name Foxclaw was taken and i wasn't in the mood xD anyway heres the link:http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/#/d37r2c0 Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 16:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here it is. One problem is that I don't know how to make the border and text different colors, so I made one with each of the colors you asked for. The Thinker: Mudkit The Thinker: Mudkit If you want me to change it just let me know. [[User:ddevans96z|'''ddevans96]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 20:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Frostkits power I think she can be like Jayfeather. FrostpawI dont kill your characters... I kill 'em in your sleep :D 22:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No prophecy?? DARN IT Well :( FrostpawI dont kill your characters... I kill 'em in your sleep :D 22:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, Foxpaw will stay. I agree, talk with Echo on IRC (#echopaw'schannel) Tell her to go on that channel to figure it out... I'm waiting for you guys!Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Silverkit She did? D': [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) AVATAR!!(Mudkit, copyright me.) I made this for you, Its Mudkit. And its not copyright disney, i did it on Disney Create..link-http://disney.go.com/create/#/create/apps/comiccreator/manga/ So DISNEY CREATE is copyright Disney, but the art is me. (Oh yea, and theres a Sunset.) Its supposed to be an avatar for ya :) Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 22:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shadowy Oh sure, i haven't decided his mate, so it could be Muddy.(I'll just call her muddy, lol) So should we decide the kits' names and what they are like, or should we do that when she IS mating?? Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 02:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok...................... Adderpaw 22:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) -explodes- can maybe one of my cats be mudpaw's mate? or like competition with one of fox or adder's totally spices it up a lot xD--bracken--~ 23:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) got a new cat called cypresspaw in WC irc? ##Cotc-windclan'scamp --bracken--~ 23:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) its k and sure --bracken is too lazy to sign in Re: Sure............................. Re: No shes just connected to Twister Bird2011 19:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Just thought I'd intervene here xD Leafkit had a dream about Twister, and I think her prophecy is entertwined with his destiny. That's how she could sense he was in trouble. It wasn't like she was seeing the future, she was having a dream about it while it was really happening. :Also, please don't make Mudpaw and Shadowpaw mates, that's really wrong. I think BranchxMud is cute xD But Bracken is right, it'd be fun to spice things up with different suitors. But don't get to carried away, remember, Mudpaw is an apprentice, a young one at that. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree BranchXMud is pretty cute :) You can choose. OOOH I HAVE AN IDEA!!! Branch ans Shadow fight over her! Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 19:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, i was thinking Branch and Shadow could fight over her, but i'll make shadow lose. Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 23:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its mudxcypress or mudxbranch? --bracken--~ 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) lol okay IRC? ##cotc-windclan'scamp --bracken--~ 00:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) IDK braken FrostpawI dont kill your characters... I kill 'em in your sleep :D 04:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! No problem. I just wanted him to be voted silver... I'm going to re-do his charat so he can be >.< Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 16:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tribe Sure. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 18:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I know that. Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 19:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand :) She could be with Branch or Cypress, i'll plan the ashfur/Foxpaw thing. Hehe, i'm changing it around with FOXEH :D!!Foxclaw33900 EDITS! WHERE'S THE PARADE? 19:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just add them and make the pages.--JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 22:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) WATCH! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBSzCJAzIN8&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_407926 watch it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adderpaw 21:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) LAWL this is funneh Lol, this reminds me of Sneerkit and Foxpaw-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nIR2mmHE64&feature=related! Foxclaw33OH. MAH. GAWSH. 1,000 EDITS!!!! PARTEH WITH MEH :D 22:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) IRC? want to go on :D? Foxclaw33OH. MAH. GAWSH. 1,000 EDITS!!!! PARTEH WITH MEH :D 03:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prophecy :Sure, I think that'd be alright :) But remember to do prophecy-related things on the IRC, thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hiss :Of course! What's his description? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, I forgot that Sneer is your role play, not Foxclaw's. Is it okay if Frostflash is his mother? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Song for Silverkit Hey I know Silverkit had a hard life so I thought of this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo From Adderpaw 02:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?!?!?! 8O Adderpaw 02:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: I know and I'll tell you who told Ice to and yes you can Roleplay Scarheart Oh yea! Bloodclaw told Ice that she was in 5th grade and she is telling the world that I'm 12 or 11! >:( Adderpaw 01:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) For you :) This is for you, it's Sneerkit, and it took an hour O.e I kept messing up and had to restart at the point where i saved so anyways, here it is! FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 23:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey......... Hey can Mudpaw and her sisters like have a long lost brother? Adderpaw 05:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Did i give you my deviantART thingy? Here it is-http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/gallery/ Yes, Darkpaw will team up with him after Foxpaw says that she loves Cedarkit more than him. So its like Squirrelflight.FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 20:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The kittypet can be Blood There can be two kittypets :D FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 20:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Somebody needs to roleplay Cedarkit... What about you?? FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 21:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhh maybe Procupine - A sleek brown tom with brow eyes. Adderpaw 22:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I dont want to roleplay him though it wouldnt be fun to mate myself right :( FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 00:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Foxeh I'm not going to be banned O.o and no its Mudpaw,Foxpaw, and Frostpaw's brother. <3 Oh yea and Procupine has spikey fur <3 Adderpaw 01:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok! <3 oh yea after him and Mudpaw fight, can he almost kill her? Adderpaw 01:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea! Although I want Mudpaw and her sisters to know they have a long lost brother >:3 Adderpaw 02:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yayz! X3. *Hits Sage witha log 1000 times* This is the 1000th times i've hit you with this log! Adderpaw 02:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Adder!! You aren't leaving!! Foxeh was like "God bless us all" and everyone was like "AWWWW" And the angels were like -heavens call- LOL :'D I talked with Icy and told her that she shouldn't ban you ;) Adder, i'm making you a signature! FoxehI am the chosen one, nuo? 20:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Moonridge Of course! ;) Thanks for joining! I'll add you right in, and you can start roleplaying! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Me and Hawk are roleplaying the Gangs at ##cotc-thegangs :) 'Sakura-chan' 03:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats ;) Congratulations on your 1,000th edit :) FoxehI am the chosen one, nuo? 20:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: :I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything. 'Sakura-chan' 01:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : :It said the same thing agian DX Adderpaw 01:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : WHAT!? WHY WOULDN'T LET ME?! Adderpaw 01:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh Uh why do u randomly get off IRC :/ Adderpaw 21:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok I'll get back on Adderpaw 22:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Warrior Names :Of course =) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) CypressxMud fanart i stole my own blank hope you like Re: Sure! :D I don't like editing pages, but roleplay XP Adderpaw 23:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sneerkit :I'll get him apprenticed as soon as I can. First, Iceberry's kits must be apprenticed, they're way over due. Do you have any mentor preferences? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 02:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC? you wanna go on? main channel #wikia-catsofclans--bracken--~ 01:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Mudpaw's Prophecy I made this for ya- Its Scarheart and Foxpaw, because before she knew, they used to talk all the time lol Oh and i made a siggy for you- SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 20:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) To do the siggy, type in this template- User:Sagestorm70/sig Remember to put it like this- Put in this- Before everything. Put two {'s at the front and at the end, and put in User:Sagestorm70/sig. That should work. Try now.